


Runes of Ancient Egypt

by torestoreamends



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Romance, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torestoreamends/pseuds/torestoreamends
Summary: Headcanoning about Scorpius being ticklish led to this: gratuitously fluffy Scorbus tickle fights and making out.Beta'd by Brief_and_Dreamy.





	Runes of Ancient Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on tumblr back in August 2016; I've only just got round to putting it here!

“Scorpius…" 

Scorpius looks innocently up from his History of Magic essay. "Yes, Albus?”

“Where has my copy of Runes of Ancient Egypt gone?” He’s already dumped his whole bag out on his bed and now he’s looking expectantly across at Scorpius. “I know you were reading it at lunch yesterday.”

Scorpius remembers the book. It was really interesting. There was a fascinating chapter about tomb curses, and the way the spells had been worked into the carvings and paintings so they would last for thousands of years. The Egyptians had been brilliant at that, better than any civilisation since. 

He looks around at his mess of stuff. There are books and quills and clothes everywhere. In his trunk, on the floor, on his bed, on his table. It’s even worse because his ink spilled in his bag earlier so everything is spread out while it dries. That was Albus’s fault for trying to help with a slightly shoddy cleaning spell. It would be impossible to find anything among the chaos, so Scorpius opts for the easy way out.

“I’m sure I put it back on your side,” he says, looking right up at Albus. “It should be there.”

“Well,” Albus says, advancing toward him, “it isn’t.”

Scorpius backs away into the middle of his bed. “Maybe you should look harder." 

"You’re a terrible liar, Scorpius.”

That is deeply offensive. “No I’m not. I’m a brilliant liar. Do you remember when I hid the Time-Turner from everyone?”

“Are you still proud of that?" 

Scorpius folds his arms defensively. "A little bit. Even though it nearly destroyed the world… But that’s a very small detail in what was a masterpiece of a lie.” He lifts his chin and looks right at Albus, who shakes his head despairingly.

“Okay. So maybe you are a good liar, but you can’t lie to me. I need my book back, Scorpius." 

"I already gave it back!”

Albus raises his hands and wiggles his fingers threateningly. “Find it, Scorpius. You have ten seconds." 

Scorpius panics. He holds his hands out to fend Albus off and cowers on the bed. "No, no. Albus, please. You wouldn’t.”

Albus grins. “Yes I would. Five seconds.”

“It’s just a book, Albus. You don’t have to torture me like this over a book.”

Albus stops and gives him a perplexed look. “Did you say ‘it’s just a book’?”

“Okay okay. Maybe I didn’t meant that. But really this is entirely unnecessary. If you really loved me you wouldn’t-”

Albus pounces. He lands perfectly on Scorpius’s legs and bowls him gently down onto the bed before launching a vicious tickle attack.

Scorpius writhes helplessly beneath him, desperately trying to kick and shove him off. He’s breathless from giggling already, and he can barely even manage to shriek at Albus to get off.

“Find my book, Scorpius.”

“Albus!” He gasps. “Please… Mercy…”

Next Albus targets his ribs, right in that spot that gets him every single time. Scorpius curls up into a little ball, incapacitated. 

“Can’t… Get your book… If you… Keep doing that…”

Albus withdraws his hands. “Is that an admission of guilt? You do have my book?”

Scorpius rolls onto his back and desperately tries to catch his breath, gazing up at Albus who is flushed and grinning above him, eyes bright. His shirt has come untucked, and his hair is even more a mess than normal. 

“I may have your book. But I don’t know where. I’ll have to look for it. Will you help me look for it? That would be a nice thing to do, especially after torturing me.”

Albus surveys him. “If you look for my book you’ll have to get up, won’t you?”

Scorpius nods. “That might be necessary. There isn’t exactly much searching I can do when you’re sitting on top of me.”

“Well… Perhaps the book can wait.”

Scorpius sighs impatiently. “Really, Albus? You tickle me, you cause me very great pain and impair my ability to breathe, you sit on top of me, and now you decide the book can wait? You’re incredibly irritating sometimes. I wish you would get your priorities in order and-" 

Suddenly Albus dives down and kisses him. For a brief moment Scorpius is surprised, then he realises he probably shouldn’t have been. Albus is terribly predictable like this. 

Scorpius melts into the pillow and lazily responds to the pressure of Albus’s lips and tongue against his. He sinks his hands deep into Albus’s hair, luxuriating in the warmth and thickness that he’s privileged enough to have access to. 

If he was already breathless from the tickling it’s worse now. Albus has flattened their bodies together and is a heavy, comfortable weight on top of him. 

He can feel Albus breathing and moving, feel his hips shifting, and it’s almost too much, but it’s also delightful, and it sends warmth thrilling through him. He gasps in a breath. 

"Okay?” Albus mumbles, mouth now hovering somewhere around Scorpius’s neck, hands trailing on his sides.

“Yes,” He replies, voice a little more high pitched than he’d intended. 

Albus gives a little laugh that reverberates through his chest. “Good." 

"Please, feel free to continue, whenever you like.”

Albus glances up at him and grins. Pink cheeked and sparkling with happiness. He pecks Scorpius lightly on the lips, then goes back to work, and all Scorpius can do is drop his head into the pillow and hold on for dear life. 

If this is what happens when he borrows Albus’s things and forgets to return them, then a few more books might be going missing in the near future. This is good. This is a good outcome. And Albus is in that determined, bossy sort of mood that just makes things even better.

It takes ten minutes, two fumbling pairs of hands, and no small amount of giggling and mumbling and kissing before they’re curled up on the bed together, foreheads pressed together as they catch their breath. Scorpius is a bit sticky and sweaty, but thoroughly content. It’s nice being this close to Albus, being able to study him in such exquisite detail. His eyes are closed at the moment, but he has these beautiful, thick eye lashes, and a constellation of freckles sprinkled on his nose and cheeks. As he breathes his lips part slightly, and Scorpius can feel the warmth of air as he exhales. 

“You’re doing my laundry,” Scorpius murmurs. “This is entirely your fault.”

“You should have given me my book back,” Albus mumbles indignantly, opening his eyes to glare at him.

“I’m almost glad I didn’t.”

“I’ll get it myself, anyway.” Albus rolls onto his back and reaches for his wand which he discarded around the same time as his clothes. He holds it with the tips of his fingers and waves it in a slightly lazy circle over his head. “Accio 'Runes of Ancient Egypt’." 

There’s a moment where nothing happens, then a book soars out of Scorpius’s mess of belongings and lands on Albus’s chest. 

"That’s the best that’s ever worked!” Albus says, grinning.

“Why didn’t you do that to start with?" 

Albus shrugs. "This was more fun.” He slides out of Scorpius’s bed, throws the book onto his bedside table, stretches gratuitously, and picks his bathrobe off the floor. “I need a wash. Coming, Scorpius?”

Scorpius buries his face in his pillow. “You are the most terrible boyfriend." 

Albus swoops over and brushes a kiss against his cheek. "I know. I love you too." 


End file.
